


和範的一日遊記

by abcxyz0214



Category: Ikebukuro West Gate Park (Live Action TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 因為日劇的和範太可愛所以寫了和範出門找阿誠卻看見各種人的一天
Relationships: Morinaga Kazunori / Majima Makoto





	和範的一日遊記

200x年x月x日 天氣 晴

本來應該如往常一般，詳細地紀錄下今天的事情才對的。

但是我不打算要這麼做，因為今天是要去阿誠家的日子（不是像上次那樣站在外面而已，我這次真的要進去阿誠的家），所以我聽從了阿誠的建議（這可是你自己的日記欸，要用更快樂的心情寫啊！），用最直接的心情寫下這篇日記。

我要朝向抒情式寫法邁進，也就是說今天是拋棄研究報告式紀錄！

準備出發前我看了下鏡子。我依舊如往常一般，穿上了那件長長的黑色大衣（幸好現在是秋天，所以我並不覺得很熱），眼鏡也已經洗得乾乾淨淨的，沒有問題。

但還是有個大問題存在著。那個問題大到如今的我已經沒有辦法忽略它。

怎麼辦？到底要不要這麼做？到底要不要？

要是把這個問題解決了事情卻越變越糟那怎麼辦？

我很苦惱，畢竟這種事情我從沒想過。

但是我知道，上次我開門的時候，阿誠很高興地笑了。

所以我還是拿起了皮夾，決定在到阿誠家之前，先去美髮院一趟。

※

摸了摸被削薄的髮尾，沒有了兩年來一直跟著自己的長頭髮，還真的有點不習慣。

但是世界突然有了亮起來的感覺，我覺得我可以想像等下碰到阿誠的時候，他一定會跟我說：「欸，和範你跑去剪頭髮啦？很不錯嘛！」

連我自己也覺得我棒呆了，偷偷替自己比了個拇指，獎勵一下。

就在我準備穿過West Gate Park的時候，我聽到了後面有人在叫我的名字。

轉過頭去，我開口之前，對方就立刻先說話了：「和範？你是和範對吧？換髮型了，看起來很不錯呢！我是水野俊司，之前一起行動的小俊，還記得我嗎？」

我以點頭回答他。問什麼怪問題嘛！我是不說話，又不是笨蛋！

「那，既然這麼難得在外面看到你，我們一起去吃下午茶，怎麼樣？」小俊開口問我，我看了看手錶。嗯，離跟阿城說好的時間還有一下子，應該沒問題。

上次太陽通內戰雖然我有幫忙，但是最後的場面一定會有的很多人讓我太害怕，所以我並不曉得結果。剛好趁這個機會，向小俊把事情問清楚：「我今天下午五點要去找阿誠。如果你沒問題我就可以。」

「當然可以，我們就挑附近的店吧！」小俊拍了拍我的肩膀，把我帶進了就在附近的簡餐廳。

※

正當我跟小俊點了東西坐下來後，小俊卻突然對著我的後方大叫了一聲：「欸？是King！」

「嗯？」轉過頭，我看見一個跟阿誠差不多年齡，但是充滿壓迫感（雖然很帥，但是壓迫感還是很重！）的人，正向小俊揮了揮手，然後朝我們的方向走來。

「我知道你，水野俊司，阿誠的朋友對吧？上次的太陽通內戰辛苦你了……嗯，這位是？」被小俊叫做King的人視線突然掃向了我，雖然很害怕，但是從阿誠那裡我已經知道他是阿誠的朋友，所以我很努力地叫自己不要把頭轉開（今天的我真是有勇氣！）。

而對面的小俊這時才露出了恍然大悟的表情開口：「啊，你們沒見過，我冒昧地介紹一下吧。這位就是安藤崇，通稱是King；這位是森永和範，阿誠的國中同學，也是Purple Crew的一員。」

「啊，你就是和範？我曾經從阿誠那裡聽過你的事情，上次跟R天使的恩怨多虧你的幫忙，謝謝。」安藤就這樣拉了張椅子在桌子的另一邊坐下，他後面那兩個雙胞胎保鑣就站在旁邊，超級可怕的。

點點頭，我想起來我想問的事情還沒問出口，所以很小聲很小聲地問了出來（再次強調，我還是很害怕！）：「那個……上次，我沒有出場，所以不太清楚，請問最後是……？」

「噢，你很好奇嘛。」安藤挑了下眉毛後鉤起微笑，但那一瞬間我覺得我周圍充滿了危險的氣息。「真看不出來……阿誠自己已經夠天然了，竟然還有你這個更天然的朋友。」

雖然說完話後我就一直低著頭，但聽到這句話，我還是抬頭看了他一眼。這是什麼話，嘲笑我嗎？「……我五點還要去找阿誠，你不說就算了。」

舉起雙手，這個安藤竟然露出了無辜的表情：「別這樣，開個玩笑罷了。我說就是。」

接下來總算是可以繼續下去。安藤大概地把事情說了一遍，有些只有Purple Crew才知道的現場準備或是內幕則是由小俊補充。而小俊說話的時候色鉛筆一直沒有停下來，阿誠說他很愛畫畫果然是真的。

「啊，時間差不多了，我要去打工，和範也差不多要走去阿誠家了吧？」站起身，小俊把手上正在畫的那頁撕下來給了我，我疑惑的眼神還沒丟出去，他就先回答了我的問題：「給你的，雖然不是實際素描，但我想你或許真的會這樣也說不定。Purple Crew每個人我都畫過了，你當然也是一樣，Bye-Bye囉！」

向我比了比拇指，小俊背起背包離開了。

我仔細看了看手上那張紙，是我抱著望遠鏡蜷曲著身體睡覺的樣子。

笨蛋，望遠鏡那樣抱會壞掉啦。

我這樣想，然後拿出資料夾小心地把紙放好再放回背包，也準備起身去結帳的時候，卻被安藤給擋了下來：「我請吧，順便送你去阿誠家。這裡過了五點後就開始是G少年活動的範圍。」

所以？這個安藤在說什麼奇怪的話？

「他們都不知道你是阿誠的夥伴，所以可能會給你帶來點麻煩，」把帳結清後，安藤就這樣把我拉在旁邊，走出店外。「跟在我旁邊，保證你到阿誠家之前連根頭髮也不會被傷到。」

在去阿誠家水果店的路上我又跟安藤說了一下子的話，雖然大部分時候都是他說我聽（明明聽阿誠說，G少年的King應該是個更冷漠的人才對啊？），或是他自己一個人莫名其妙的在那邊笑得很讓人害怕。

阿誠家本來就離West Gate Park很近，所以我們沒走多久就到了。

「唉呀呀，我昨天就聽阿誠那個死小子說你要來了，進來進來，好久不見了對吧？──嗯，外面那個不是……你等等，我叫阿誠過來找你。」還沒看到阿誠前，真島伯母就先衝上來招呼我，有點過度熱情地。

向還站在外面的安藤點了點頭，我走進了阿誠的家裡。

當然之後阿誠的反應也如我所料一樣對我的頭髮十分驚訝，但我知道他真的很高興我來他家玩。

我們聊很多事情，雖然彼此都還有點顧忌，但我覺得我已經可以跟阿誠成為好朋友了。那扇被阿誠用力關上的門，我似乎已經可以碰到門把了的樣子。

今天雖然碰到了很多意想不到的事情，但終歸來說，是個好日子。

或許除了阿誠，我還可以認識更多更多、願意接納我的人。

已經十一點了。今天是個好日子，所以讓望遠鏡休息一天吧，晚安。

**Author's Note:**

> (2021年追記)  
> 「人生第一篇IWGP竟然是給了和範。v。實在是因為電視版的小俊跟和範太可愛啦XD 」  
> 2005年寫完這篇後是這麼註記的，這次整理時順手一查
> 
> 和範→高橋一生  
> 小俊→山下智久
> 
> 覺得我真的是眼光滿利的XD


End file.
